


not much of a blow (get it?)

by dragonQuill907



Series: Asexual Newt Geiszler! [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Newton Geiszler, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, again no one is touched but Newt talks about his dick again, rated m for sexual themes? idk, tw newton's shitty past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: Honestly, Hermann was doing great without Newt even telling him shit. He hugged and cuddled Newt like no tomorrow, which was amazing, because Newt was like a human octopus, and he loved that good shit (positive human contact).Or: Newt and Hermann talk about Newt's past
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Asexual Newt Geiszler! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	not much of a blow (get it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouLoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLoves/gifts).



> HAVE SOME MORE ACE NEWT CONTENT
> 
> possible trigger warning for bad past sexual partners and uncomfortable experiences with sex (not graphic, just alluded to)

Newt’s second mistake was thinking that Hermann would be reasonable about everything.

They were at the dim sum place, sitting across from each other in a tiny booth. Newt’s knees framed Hermann’s, and he bounced one leg incessantly, making the silverware on the table tremble. Hermann frowned at it but didn’t say anything. He was frowning a lot, actually. Okay, so Hermann was pissed. But he totally had no reason to be!

“It’s not a big deal, Herms, really,” Newt said around his mouthful. “It’s not like I won’t, or can’t, I just–”

“You don’t desire it,” Hermann snapped. “I understand perfectly, Newton. What I can’t understand is that someone would– would  _ disregard _ that, would make you perform actions that– that you did not want.”

Newt liked sex. It was fun! He was good at it! And he was a people-pleaser. It really wasn’t a big deal. He’d never been forced to do anything he didn’t want, hell, he woulda fought like the devil if that happened, but sure, he did some stuff he wasn’t necessarily in the mood for. Like, grocery shopping, for instance. Or picking up the dry cleaning. You had to do it, but who actually got excited about it?

He shrugged. “Hey, you know, it happens.”

“No,” Hermann insisted. “It does  _ not. _ And it never will again.”

“Uh. What?”

Hermann frowned. “You will never engage in unwanted intimacy again, Newton. Anything that makes you uncomfortable stops immediately, no questions asked. No matter what.”

Newt swallowed hard. “That’s. Uh. That’s really nice, Herms, but we can totally do whatever you want.”

“What I want is to make sure that you’re never uncomfortable again,” Hermann said. “I’d rather like to hear about those boundaries now, if you’re up to the task.”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure. So. Uh.” Newt screwed up his face. “I’ve never done this before. Like, laid it all out for somebody. I guess… no one’s asked?”

“It’s quite all right, love.” Hermann’s whole face softened, and he put his hand over Newt’s, running his thumb over Newt’s knuckles. “We can do this another time, if that would be preferable. Get your thoughts in order, maybe.”

“Nah, my thoughts are never in order,” Newt laughed. Hermann smiled, and Newt nearly melted. He took a deep breath to brace himself. “Well, I guess. Sometimes, when I’m tired or I’ve had a bad day, or, like, my bipolar disorder is acting up, I’m not really in the mood for… much.”

Hermann nodded encouragingly. Newt gave him a weak smile in return.

“I’m always down to cuddle, though,” he continued. “Literally always. It usually helps, I dunno, calm me down if I’m like, bouncing off the walls or something. Especially with you.” Newt blushed. “Uh. I mean, you’re just. Good for me, I guess.” He blushed harder. “I mean. You’re calming. Your energy. Very stable. Which is– you know, stable is sexy.”

Hermann quirked one eyebrow. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

Newt scoffed. “Ha! Me, nervous? No way, dude, I’m totally chill. Five outta five stars, on my comfort level, personally.”

Hermann narrowed his eyes, and Newt tore his hand away to tap a frantic melody on his thigh, which was bouncing at, oh, probably like a hundred billion miles an hour. Fuck, he’d totally fucked everything up. First he was weird and didn’t like sex, and now he was weird and couldn’t say how or why. Hermann deserved way better than a guy who became a fucking mess when asked one question. He was about to say so when Hermann spoke up.

“Newt, dear, let’s talk about this another time,” he said. “It wasn’t my intention to put pressure on you. I simply wanted you to know that I am determined to respect your boundaries, whatever they may be.”

Newt sighed. “Even if it’s not fair to you?”

“I won’t do you the disservice of lying to you, Newton.” Hermann sighed, folded his hands in his lap. Fidgeting without fidgeting. (Hermann was so goddamn weird. It was wonderful.) “I had been looking forward to more…  _ intimate _ moments before we initiated our relationship, but those moments were never what I looked forward to most. Losing them is not as much of a blow as you seem to think it is.”

Newt couldn’t help but snicker.  _ Not much of a blow. _ Hermann didn’t even know how fucking funny he was, sometimes.

“I love you, Newton, and whether or not we have a–” Here Hermann lowered his voice, ever the gentleman. “– _ sexual _ aspect to our relationship… Well, the simple fact is that it doesn’t matter. I love you because you are uniquely you and unafraid to be so, and this is a part of you. Naturally, I love this part as well.”

“Holy shit,” Newt replied, eloquent as always. He sniffled. “Hermann, babe, that’s so romantic. I love you too.”

“We’ll continue this conversation at a later date, when you feel more comfortable,” Hermann said. “Until then, let’s enjoy the rest of our evening, yes?”

Newt nodded, grinning. “Yeah. That sounds great, man.”

It had been a couple of days since Newt had told Hermann he was asexual, and everything was going, well, great, actually! Which was weird. Things never went great. But everything was always amazing with Hermann, even when they argued. Newt shouldn’t have expected any different with this. Hermann prided himself on being a perfect gentleman (even though he really wasn’t, he was just annoying in a different way that Newt was annoying).

He hadn’t really gone in to the gory details with Hermann yet, but even that wasn’t a big deal. Hermann was being so totally cool about everything that Newt wasn’t worrying about it at all. He barely even thought about it, honestly, which was dumb, because Hermann was really determined to not be the biggest dickiest boyfriend ever, and he really wanted to make sure he wasn’t making Newt uncomfortable. 

(On some level, yeah, of course, Newt realized this was, like, a matter of basic human decency, but no one had ever been as nice about it as Hermann, and he was allowed to be sappy about that, okay?)

Honestly, Hermann was doing great without Newt even telling him shit. He hugged and cuddled Newt like no tomorrow, which was  _ amazing, _ because Newt was like a human octopus, and he loved that good shit (positive human contact). He always asked, in that prissy voice of his, “Newton, may I kiss you?” before pressing his lips to Newt’s, and when Newt wanted to keep going, he pulled back to make sure that it was what he really wanted.

Actually, that kinda got annoying fast, so Newt looked him in the eye and just said “Trust me, man. I promise I’ll stop if I get uncomfy, but right now I wanna make out, if you’re open to that.”

“I’m very much open to it,” Hermann replied, and they spent, like, an hour making out, and Hermann’s hands stayed either on his waist or in his hair, and Newt was in heaven.

They were cuddling in Hermann’s bed afterwards when Newt decided to continue their conversation from a few nights ago.

“I have no problem being naked, but sex stuff kinda weirds me out,” he blurted. “Like, you know, it’s just my body, and your body, and, shit, _ au naturale, _ you know. But as soon as it turns into, like, ‘oh, let me touch your dick,’ I kinda just. Shrivel up like a dying plant. Totally ruins the experience of being nude.”

Hermann chuckled, and Newt smiled at him.

“All right,” Hermann said. “Rest assured that I will not touch your dick.”

Newt shrugged. “I mean. Unless I ask you to. It’s–” He let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s weird. I like sex, you know. I’ve had it. I just, like, don’t really need it all that much. It’s like. It’s not banging for the sake of it, it’s to serve a purpose.”

“And what purpose is that?”

“Well, like, you know how sometimes I have four times the energy that can realistically fit into my body?”

Hermann nodded.

“Yeah. It’s pretty effective at releasing all that,” Newt said. “So sometimes it helps. It’s fun. I like doing it.”

“You sound as though you’re trying to convince yourself,” Hermann said, frowning.

“I’m trying to convince you,” Newt replied, burrowing deeper into Hermann’s side. “I want you to trust me. I don’t want to you feel like you’re doing something wrong.”

“Ah. Thank you, dear.”

“No problem. Um. What you’ve been doing so far – asking before you kiss me, and letting me put your hands on me – it’s been really good, Herms,” Newt said. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Although, you can touch me wherever you want except, like, my dick. I’m okay with touching, mostly.”

“All right.”

“Great.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah, sure! It’s cool that you wanna know.”

“Of course, darling,” Hermann said. “To make sure that I don’t put any undue pressure on you, would you let me know if it’s one of those days prior to us becoming intimate? I’d hate to assume.”

Newt nodded. “Yeah, if I can. And, you know, just because I feel like it doesn’t mean we have to do anything. Your mood matters too.”

Hermann pressed a kiss to Newt’s forehead.

“I love you.”

The warm fuzzy melty feeling Newt always got when Hermann said that (or when he smiled at him, or when he called him those old man pet names, or, or, or) settled in his chest, and he grinned.

“I love you too, Herms.”

“Is there anything I shouldn’t do if we do become more intimate?”

“Oh, you know what?” Newt patted Hermann’s leg. “We’ll open that can of worms when we get to it.”

Newt didn’t see Hermann’s frown, but he certainly felt it.

“Don’t mix your idioms, Newton. Honestly.”

“Shut up. You love me. You’ve admitted it yourself.”

Hermann’s grip around him tightened, and Newt melted even further into his embrace.

“I do. Very much, in fact.”

Newt grinned. “You’re such a sap.”

“I am not.”

“You are! You’re  _ my  _ sap.”

“Oh,” Hermann said. “Well, then. I suppose that’s all right.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> also if anyone has any prompts/suggestions for ace newt/supportive hermann content feel free to let me know!


End file.
